


Fast Forward

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Episode Related, Future, Romance, Season/Series 05, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-09
Updated: 2005-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brief glimpses into the life of Brian and Justin in the year following the series finale.





	Fast Forward

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

The first phone call comes the night Justin leaves. He calls from the apartment where he’s staying to let Brian know he got in all right, like he promised he would, and just to hear Brian’s voice before he goes to sleep. The pattern continues every night for a week, until Brian reminds Justin that the purpose of his New York adventure is to become a successful artist and make lots of money, and at the rate he’s going all his money is going to go towards phone bills. The next night Justin doesn’t call. He’s probably pouting Brian suspects, but he finds that he doesn’t sleep so well that night, so beginning the next night he initiates the goodnight call, cause hell, he can afford it. 

Justin starts looking for an apartment and a studio, which gives Brian a giant headache, even from afar. Knowing Justin he’ll pick the most condemned rat-trap in the worst possible neighborhood. He tells Justin that starving artists and the whole pretentious poverty thing have been done to death so he ought to get over himself and spend the money for a decent place. Justin hangs up on him, cause he’s a brat like that, but later he e-mails him a few listings to check out. At first Justin considers renting a studio for his work and a separate apartment. Brian of course thinks this is a terrible idea. He knows Justin too well, and he knows that the artist will inevitably get tied up in some project till all hours of the night and then want to walk back to his apartment, and then Brian will worry and start making him call once he gets home to make sure he’s ok. And frankly, the older man just doesn’t have the time for that because he has a career too. Of course he doesn’t say all of that, but from the way Justin calls him Mom when he starts making suggestions about where to live, there’s a good chance he’s figured it out anyway. The little shit. Eventually he settles on a decent sized studio in the East Village. The place even has a kitchen and it’s own bathroom unlike the shit hole he had in Pittsburgh. Brian is pretty sure that there is no way in hell he’d ever live in the place that Justin has picked out, but it will do for the moment.

A few weeks later, Justin is very excited when Brian calls, because he has made his first big sale as a New York artist, and of course it’s with a painting of Brian.

“Does this mean that my dick is on display in the home of some fancy upper east-sider?” Brian asks.

“Why do you assume every painting I do of you has to be a naked one?” It’s a monumentally stupid question, but Justin asks it anyway.

“Because I know you too well. And I had a formative hand in your development as the sex crazed youth you are today.”

“Well don’t pretend like you’re modest or embarrassed by having you assets displayed all over the place.”

“I wasn’t going to. Besides, I think a Brian Kinney dick in every home is just what this country needs in these troubled times.” Brian can almost hear Justin’s eyes rolling over the phone. Then he drops the teasing tone. “I’m proud of you.”

“I’m proud of me too.” Justin giggles as he hangs up the phone.

The next night, Thursday, Brian goes out to Woody’s with Michael, but it’s been a long day so by eleven he’s ready to come home. He could pick up a trick if he wanted to, but Brian thinks that the quality of the men has gone way down lately. And besides, he’s still got to make his call to Justin. He plans on telling him about how Remson Pharmaceuticals is begging to be taken back on as a client after tests of their mushy fireside ad tanked, and how Pittsburgh’s night life is starting to suck more and more . . . and not in a positive life-affirming way. Of course nothing ever goes as planned, Brian should know that already, and when he returns home there is already a blond waiting for him in his bed. Sometimes surprises aren’t such a bad thing.

“I wanted to celebrate my big sale.” Justin says in answer to the unasked question.

“You know if you do this every time you sell a painting you’re never going to make any money. But since you’ve come all this way . . .”

Brian and Justin don’t get out of bed the whole weekend. Brian is concerned that Justin is getting to skinny.

“If it’s a problem with money you know you can always call me. You need to eat.” Justin nuzzles his shoulder.

“I know, and it’s not a question of that. I just get distracted and busy and then I forget to eat or I’m just too tired.”

So now Brian calls him twice a day, because someone has to remind him. Debbie is, to put it mildly, pissed off when she finds out that “her” Sunshine has been in town and she didn’t get to see him. Jennifer isn’t overly thrilled either. Brian tells them that maybe Justin would be more interested in seeing them if they suddenly sprouted dicks. Brian is not allowed to have any lemon bars for the rest of the week, but Debbie sends a whole box to New York.

A few nights later when Brian calls, Justin is bored and horny. So what’s a caring boyfriend to do but initiate some hot and steamy phone sex. Still, it’s not quite the same without the visuals so Brian buys a couple web-cams and mails one of them to Justin. 

In the beginning of March Justin calls because he is frustrated with his work. The figures aren’t coming out right at all. He says what he needs is a good model, but he’s very picky about who can model for him. It has to be someone who oozes sex appeal and it goes without saying that the guy has to be totally hot. Brian promises to look into suitable candidates for him. As soon as he hangs up he checks his calendar to see if there’s anything terribly important going on. There isn’t. Besides, he’s pretty sure Prada is having a sale.

The next afternoon Brian is relieved to discover that he only has to be mildly horrified by the state of Justin’s apartment. They go to Brian’s hotel suite, with a four poster bed that is perfect for using handcuffs and the Jacuzzi is nice considering the weather is still shitty and cold. Brian sees that Justin’s hands are chaffed and red from the cold.

“You were the one who always stuck gloves in my pocket cause I never remembered to.” Justin explains. Before he catches his flight back to Pittsburgh Brian tapes a note to the front door: Brian says bring your gloves. Somehow they never get around to the modeling part.

It doesn’t take long for Justin to gain some serious attention from the art world. Brian saves all the articles that come out and proudly displays his very own Justin Taylor originals in his office, much to Cynthia and Ted’s amusement, and to Justin’s too because of course the pair can’t resist tattling to him. The new gallery that Lindsay works for in Toronto commissions a few pieces and Justin delivers them personally. Brian decides that’s as good a time as any to visit Gus. After the first night however, Melanie suggests that they might want to stay at a hotel if they can’t be a bit quieter.

In early May Justin seems fine, if a little distracted when Brian talks to him but at three in the morning Brian is jolted awake when the phone rings.

“I’m sorry for waking you up.”

“It’s ok. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Justin lies “It’s stupid.”

“That’s ok, tell me.”

“I can’t sleep. I keep having nightmares.”

That’s when Brian remembers that the next night is the anniversary of the prom. He’s on the first available flight the next day. Justin looks relieved and unsurprised when Brian shows up at his door. They light some candles, share a bottle of wine and make love for hours. That night Brian holds Justin so tightly he’s afraid he might break him, but the blond doesn’t seem to mind. Silently Brian curses Chris Hobbs, and Craig Taylor, and the Dean from PIFA, and the sick fuck who blew up Babylon and anyone else who gave the amazing young man more shit in just a few years than anyone deserves in a lifetime. He kisses Justin just to reassure himself that he’s there and neither of them have any more nightmares.

Summer comes and both men are very busy. Brian has a bunch of new accounts, all of whom have come to him for the sex appeal that a Kinnetic ad promises. Justin’s art is in demand everywhere and he spends a lot of time out and about on the streets of New York looking for more inspiration. Of course Justin seems to forget that unlike Brian he can’t tan. All he has to do is think about the sun and he gets burned. But his head is too up in the clouds with all that’s going on to think about little things like skin cancer, so that leaves Brian to do the thinking for him. One of his clients is based in New York and wants a meeting, so Brian generously offers to come to him. It’s the tourist season and there’s some big convention so all the hotels are charging a larcenous amount, and it’s really not worth it. At least that’s what Brian tells Justin who pretends to believe him. When Brian leaves he replaces the note on the front door with a new one: Brian says wear sunscreen.

In September Brian decides that he’s been working way too hard and it’s time for a break. He’s wracked up a ton of frequent flier miles. Enough for two first class seats to Florence, plus there’s the big bonus from Remson after their drug sales go through the roof thanks to his ad. Justin agrees that Florence is the perfect destination and justifies the whole trip by saying that every artist should go there. Brian can’t get over the look in Justin’s eyes during the trip. He watches him sketch for hours with great patience. But patience only lasts so long and after a while Brian pounces on his lover. Justin seems ok with that too.

Everyone gathers in Pittsburgh for Thanksgiving. Brian gets grumpy when he’s told that he needs to learn to share Sunshine better. Justin just smiles at him and gives him a wink that promises naughty things later if he behaves. So Brian resigns himself to the situation and plays with Gus who keeps getting bigger every time he sees him. Debbie is way too happy to have everyone at home and out-does herself with the cooking. Brian is pretty sure that he never wants to eat again. Later in the evening when everyone is having coffee, Brian and Justin sneak upstairs to Michael’s old room. Brian gets a blowjob for being so good all evening and then he returns the favor. After all it is Thanksgiving.

Christmas and New Years are spent in Toronto with Mel and Lindz. Brian loves watching his son come downstairs, eager to see what Santa brought him. Mel thinks Brian goes overboard with his present to the kids, but Brian doesn’t care. Justin gives Brian a gorgeous blue silk shirt from Prada and a white cashmere scarf. Brian gives him a new leather portfolio and a framed photograph from their Italy trip. Justin’s smile is huge when he looks at the picture. It’s fucking cold the whole trip and on New Years Eve there’s a big snowstorm, so they spend most of the time curled up under a blanket by the fireplace. It’s the tamest New Years Brian has ever had in his life, and the best.

In January, Ted decides to sit Brian down for a discussion of his spending in the last year. He’s concerned that Brian is spending too much on phone calls and trips back and forth to New York. He’s prepared charts and diagrams and a Power Point presentation to illustrate his points. Brian sits there in stunned silence for the entire presentation. He always knew Ted was a loser, but this is just ridiculous. He grouses to Justin about it on the phone that night, how he’d hoped that now that Ted is back with Blake he would be too busy fucking to come up with bullshit like this. Justin just laughs and asks if he can have a copy of the presentation.

Then it’s February, one year since Justin moved to New York. He gets his first big solo show, and about a week before the show, Vanity Fair comes out with an article about Justin that includes a photo spread. The blond looks way too hot in the pictures and Brian knows that the moment the world gets a hold of the magazine they are going to be drooling all over him. Brian gets into town the day before the show, and they go out for dinner to celebrate, and then hit a club. While Brian is at the bar getting their drinks he overhears a group of guys talking about that sexy artist who just walked in.

“I would do him in an instant.” One guy says, “Maybe I should go talk to him.”

“No, he’s so much more my type.” says another guy.

“In your dreams suckers.” Brian wants to say, but restrains himself. Later he sees the guys heading to the bathrooms, so he pulls Justin in there and fucks him in one of the stalls.

The night of the show comes, and the gallery is packed with people. Justin is busy talking to various critics and important patron, so Brian wanders around the room looking at all the pieces and soaking up all the compliments everyone has for Justin’s work. When Justin has a free moment they sneak off to a quiet corner to share a quick kiss. 

“You’re fucking amazing.” Brian tells him and Justin blushes. Brian lets him get back to his admirers since he knows at the end of the night he’ll get Justin all to himself. He’s standing in front of one of the paintings when an older man comes up beside him.

“You know you have an uncanny resemblance to the man in many of these paintings.” He says, and Brian gives a noncommittal shrug but smiles to himself. “Are you a collector?”

“Not really.” Brian replies.

“An art admirer then?”

“No, but I know what’s good and I know what I like.”

“Well I can’t fault your taste. This Justin Taylor’s work is just phenomenal. I haven’t seen anything like it before.”

The man introduces himself and Brian instantly recognizes the name. He’s an incredibly rich business man with a luxury hotel chain and clothing stores, among other things, across the country. An account like that would be worth more than all of Kinnetic’s other accounts combined. Brian gives his name and the man is familiar with him too. He tells Brian he’s very impressed with the work he does. He excuses himself to go try to buy one of Justin’s paintings while there are still some left, but before he goes he gives Brian his card. He tells him it’s a shame he’s not based in New York and if he ever wants to move Kinnetic to the city he’d love to give him his business. Within two days Brian has found an apartment.

This time the boys don’t get out of bed for a week.


End file.
